Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nystose crystal-containing powder which has fluidity suitable for handling and shows a suppressed powder-blown-up phenomenon, and to a method for producing the same.
Background Art
Nystose is a tetrasaccharide where two molecules of fructose are bound to sucrose. Nystose is one of components contained in fructooligosaccarides.
Nystose has useful properties such as a property of hardly causing tooth decay, a property to be selectively assimilated by intestinal bacteria, and the like. Furthermore, because nystose has strong moisture-absorbing ability, it can be used as a food desiccant (Patent Document 1).
Usefulness of nystose such as these has attracted attention and, so far, there have been made studies on methods for producing nystose crystals with an object to obtain highly pure nystose crystals (Patent Documents 2 to 4). According to these methods, there are obtained highly pure nystose crystals having nystose purity of 95 to 99%.